Acanthepedanus armatus
Acanthepedanus armatus Roewer, 1912 is the only species in the genus Acanthepedanus (Laniatores:Epedanidae). Taxonomy *''A.a.'' Roewer, 1912c:229Roewer, C.F. (1912c) Die Familien der Assamiiden und Phalangodiden der Opiliones-Laniatores. (= Assamiden, Dampetriden, Phalangodiden, Epedaniden, Biantiden, Zalmoxiden, Samoiden, Palpipediden anderer Autoren). Archiv für Naturgeschichte, Berlin, Abt. A, Original-Arbeiten, 78(3), 1–242. Specimens *male(1) (holotype) Roewer collection, now housed in the Naturmuseum Senckenberg; #RI/193-13SeSam Senckenberg Database: http://sesam.senckenberg.de/ *male(5) + female(3) Roewer collection, now housed in the Naturmuseum Senckenberg; #RII/5374-13 *males+females (several) Szczecin Museum (Poland)Roewer, C.F. (1938b) Über Acrobuninae, Epedaninae und Sarasinicinae. Weitere Weberknechte IX. (9. Erganzung der "Weberknechte der Erde" 1923). Veröffentlichungen aus dem Deutschen Kolonial- und Übersee-Museum in Bremen, Bremen, 2(2), 81–169. Diagnosis (from Roewer, 1912c) Länge des Körpers 5; des I. Beines 10; II. 18; III. 12; IV. 17 mm. Körper vorn halbkreisförmig gerundet, auf der Grenze zwischen Cephalothorax und Abdomen nicht eingeschnürt, von hier aus nach hinten nur wenig breiter werdend, hinten halbkreisartig gerundet. Dorsalscutum rechteckig, mit 4 deutlichen, einander parallelen Querfurchen, die nicht durch eine mediane Längsfurche mit einander verbunden sind. — Cephalothorax glatt, glänzend, sein unterer Stirnrand unbewehrt; der obere Stirnrand mit einer Querreihe aus etwa 11 spitzen, aber kleinen Zähnchen. — Augenhügel deutlich abgesetzt, von der ersten Scutumquerfurche 1½ mal so weit entfernt als vom Stirnrand, quer-oval, mehr als doppelt so breit wie hoch, oben in der Mitte mit 1 sehr langen, sehr schlanken und spitzen Dorn, der dreimal so lang ist wie der Augenhügel breit. — Der Seiten- und Hinterrand des Scutums wie die freien Dorsalsegmente mit Reihen kleiner Körnchen; die I.—III. Area des Abdominalscutums glatt glänzend, jedoch die II Area mit einem Paare nebeneinander stehender, schlanker spitzer Dörnchen; ein gleiches Paar, das noch größer ist auf dem, Hinterrand (= IV. Area) des Scutums. Die Ventralsegmente matt, unbewehrt, ohne Körnchenquerreihen. — Die I.-III. Coxen der Beine einander parallel; die I. und II Coxa mit je 2 Längsreihen stumpfer Höckerchen, Randreihen fehlen; die III. und IV. Coxa fast glatt, nur sehr spärlich verstreut bekörnelt; die IV. Coxa wenig breiter als die III. und schräg nach hinten gerichtet. — Spiracula deutlich sichtbar, möndchenförmig, nicht unter vorspringenden Zähnchen in Furche zwischen Abdomen und IV. Coxa verborgen. — Mandibeln sehr kräftig; I. Glied basal schmal, der Spitze zu dick keulig, doch ohne Apicalbuckel und schräg aufwärts den Stirnrand weit überragend, dorsal reichlich mit spitzen Kegelzähnchen bestreut, wie auch das längsovale II Glied, auf dem diese Kegelzähnchen in 2 einander fast parallelen frontalen Längsreihen stehen. — Palpen lang und dünn, nicht gekreuzt getragen; Coxa weit unter dem Stirnrand stumpfkegelig vorgestreckt, ventral mit 1 starken Kegelzähnchen, dorsal mit 2—3 Höckerchen bewehrt; Trochanter kugelig, dorsal mit 2 winzigen Höckerchen, ventral mit 1 starken Stachel bewehrt; Femur cylindrisch, gerade, dorsal rauh behöckert, ventral mit 5, apical-innen mit 2 langen Stacheln bewehrt; Patella schlank keulig, innen mit 2, außen mit 1 Stachel bewehrt; Tibia und Tarsus längs-oval, ventral abgeflacht, außer verstreuten kleinen ventralen Zähnchen die Tibia ventral außen mit 4 Stacheln und innen mit 3 Stacheln und der Tarsus jederseits ventral mit drei Stacheln bewehrt; Tarsalklaue sichelförmig, so lang wie der Tarsus. — Beine lang und dünn; Femora gerade und wie die übrigen Beinglieder glatt und unbewehrt; Zahl der Tarsenglieder 8; 17; 7; 8. Der Endabschnitt des I. und II Tarsus je 2-gliedrig; die III. und IV. Tarsen ohne Pseudonychium, ohne Scopula, mit einfachen, nicht kammzähnigen Doppelklauen. Färbung des Körpers schwarzbraun; Mandibeln und Palpen sehr dicht schwarz genetzt, dadurch schwarz erscheinend. Beine dunkelbraun, apical heller. Notes *Location: Sumatra Literature *Roewer, 1912c:229 *Roewer, 1923:208Roewer, C.F. (1923) Die Weberknechte der Erde. Systematische Bearbeitung der bisher bekannten Opiliones. Gustav Fischer, Jena, 1116 pp. *Roewer, 1931c:525Roewer, C.F. (1931c) Über Opilioniden der Sundainseln. Archiv für Hydrobiologie, Stuttgart, Supplementband 9, Tropische Binnengewässer, 2, 508–548. *Roewer, 1938b:155 References Category:Species Category:Fauna of Sumatra Category:Indo-Malaya Category:Asia